


Big, brown eyes and a heartbeat

by Alvi, room_23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A hint of Minsung, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Felix, Side Seungjin, Skaterboy!Changbin, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, changlix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23
Summary: –Воу, что за х...–Какого чёрта, чувак? Смотри, куда едешь!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big, brown eyes and a heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807527) by [softjohndae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohndae/pseuds/softjohndae). 



> Перевод также размещён на сайте ficbook.com: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6722731
> 
> Бета:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/782395
> 
> Публикация оригинала/перевода: уточнять у автора/переводчика.

– До вечера, мам! – прокричал Чанбин, хлопая за собой дверью. Его мать скорее всего сейчас ругалась на него из кухни, чтобы он больше не хлопал дверью, иначе та скоро слетит с петель, но Чанбин ее не слышал, да и его это не особо волновало. Он схватил свой скейтборд и надел наушник. Только один, ведь ему все еще нужно было быть в курсе того, что происходит вокруг. Он не горел желанием попасть под машину или врезаться в дерево или в скамейку (что было бы уже не впервые кстати). Его скейтборд был черным, просто черным, так как у Чанбина не хватало денег на какое-нибудь супер оригинальное изображение, хотя на обратной стороне все же была небольшая белая надпись: «Мы дети неудачной революции». Провокационно. Чанбин считал это крутым, а вот его друг Джисон наоборот лишь посмеивался. Но у Джисона самого была доска с фейковым лого Supreme, так что он был по факту ничуть не лучше Чанбина. Парень поставил доску на асфальт, прыгнул на нее и оттолкнулся посильнее, чтобы набрать скорость, отдаляясь от своего двора.  
  
Чанбин жил в хорошем районе, который находился всего в 25 минутах езды на автобусе от центра города, где по ночам жизнь билась с особой силой. Район же был спокойным, жили здесь в основном семьи и старики. И богачи. Чанбин помахал рукой соседу, косившему газон, и прибавил скорости. Скейтпарк находился всего в паре блоков и это основная причина, по которой он любил место, где жил. Чанбин был довольно хорош в скейтбординге. Не про, конечно, но уже далеко и не любитель. Он знал несколько трюков и как управлять доской. Он даже выиграл несколько соревнований, так что парень был хорошего мнения о своих навыках. Чанбин сунул руки в карман худи (Thrasher, само собой) в поисках телефона и позволил небольшому склону нести его вниз. Улица была пуста из-за палящего солнца, от которого все попрятались по домам (и да, худи была теплой, но Чанбин должен был держать марку). Идеальный день, чтобы выучить пару новых трюков, как сказал бы Минхо. Чанбин опустил взгляд всего на секунду, чтобы набрать сообщение Джисону, что он уже в пути.  
  
Следующее, что помнит Чанбин – то, как он врезался во что-то и упал на землю. Его телефон отшвырнуло в сторону, а ладони жестко встретились с асфальтом. Его колени с силой проехались по земле, и было трудно не услышать звук рвущейся ткани.  
  
– Воу, что за х...  
– Какого чёрта, чувак? Смотри, куда едешь!  
  
Пульсирующая боль в левом колене была настолько сильной, что Чанбин чуть не взвыл. Чуть. Он привык падать со скейтборда и стирать колени с локтями до крови, так что для него это было не в новинку, да и он уже не ребенок, он не должен плакать из-за каких-то царапин. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и оглянулся в поисках телефона. Тот лежал в паре шагов от парня, слава богу, без особых повреждений. Экран уже давно был потрескан. Чанбин развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что или скорее кого он сбил. Он уже был готов высказать в лицо этому человеку все, что вертелось на языке, но слова буквально застряли у него в горле.  
  
Парень сидел на земле, потирая свой локоть. Он упал после столкновения и, видимо, тоже поранился. Доска Чанбина была рядом с ногой парня. Джинсы его были так сильно порваны, что это уже не было похоже на одежду. На нем были черные конверсы и футболка с группой, о которой Чанбин никогда не слышал, но не это привлекло его внимание. Парень выглядел странно. Не в плохом смысле, а скорее в интригующем. Он вроде как был красивым, но про парней обычно так не говорят, да? У него были взъерошенные рыжие волосы, слегка завивающиеся в кудряшки и нависающие над лбом, а в ушах куча разных украшений.  
  
– Ну и на что, мать твою, ты пялишься, а? – спросил парень, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая одежду от пыли. В украшениях были не только уши. У парня был также пирсинг на нижней губе с двух сторон (укус змеи, вспомнил название Чанбин) и кольцо в носу. И раздраженное выражение лица.  
– Ох, ну даже не знаю, наверное на того, у кого хватило тупости на абсолютно пустой улице прыгнуть мне под колеса? – выпалил в ответ Чанбин. Он не позволит какому-то недо-рокеру-оборванцу наезжать на него.  
– Что, прости? Это ты пялился в телефон, а не я, – у парня был низкий бархатистый голос, а в его речи слышался акцент. “Значит, он точно не отсюда”, подумал Чанбин.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это моя вина, что я не увидел тебя за кустами? – голос скейтера, наоборот был довольно грубым.  
– Ты бы заметил, если бы не таращился в свой телефон  
– Нет, не заметил бы  
– А я говорю, заметил  
– Нет  
– Да  
  
Он сейчас действительно ругается с совершенно левым человеком? Обычно они извиняются и идут по своим делам, но у этого парня хватило смелости продолжать спорить и нахально смотреть на Чанбина с поднятой бровью. Бровью с небольшим порезом. Да кем, блять, он себя возомнил?  
  
– Нет  
– Ой, да какая нахер разница. У тебя кровь идет, – Чанбин ухмыльнулся своей победе, прежде чем опустить взгляд вниз. Его черные джинсы порвались на коленке, а из маленькой ранки текла кровь. Он быстро вытер колено краем рукава, чтобы проверить, насколько велика рана.  
– Это просто царапина.   
Это была не просто царапина, но Чанбин не собирался тратить на этого парня больше необходимого времени.  
  
– Ты уверен? – спросил он. В его голосе и взгляде чувствовалось волнение. Впечатляющие перемены, подумал Чанбин.  
– Я не умираю, спасибо большое.  
  
Он швырнул доску колесами вниз и встал на нее одной ногой. Рыжеволосый парень неловко поглядывал на него, и Чанбину даже стало его немного жалко. Он не собирался быть таким грубым, но эй, это не его вина, что они столкнулись, да и этот чувак первым полез спорить.  
  
– Не забудь проверить, как твой локоть, – сказал Чанбин, прежде чем оттолкнулся ногой от земли и наконец отъехать. Его нога болела, да, но ничего серьезного. Скорее всего она поболит пару дней, но, как говорится, «нет боли – нет роста». Внезапно парень за ним что-то прокричал, но Чанбин уже повернул за угол и не услышал его. Да и ему ли не похер? Наверняка он хочет еще о чем-нибудь поспорить. Возможно, его телефон разбился или типа того, и Чанбин уж точно не собирался за это платить. Да, возможно, ему стоило смотреть на дорогу, а не в телефон, но это же была всего лишь короткая смска, которая заняла всего пару секунд. Да и он бы заметил парня, если бы тот не прятался за живой изгородью. Чанбин стал разгоняться еще сильнее, парк был совсем рядом.  
  
К слову о парне с улицы. Взъерошив свои волосы, он заметил кое-что на земле. Пара наушников. Он поднял их и крикнул черноволосому скейтбордисту, но тот его просто проигнорировал. У парня было ощущение, что он еще встретит этого (милого) скейтера, поэтому засунув наушники в карман джинсов пошел обратно в дом, чтобы поискать пластырь. У скейтера очень мило краснели уши, когда он начинал злиться.  
  
* * *  
  
– Ребят, есть у кого-нибудь пластырь? – прокричал Чанбин, въезжая в парк. Его друзья сидели за одним из столов недалеко от перил. В парке было достаточно просторно и он был хорошо оснащен, поэтому здесь тусовалось много различных компаний. Некоторые из них сидели в тени деревьев, которые росли вдоль парка. Чанбин, будучи местным, узнал пару знакомых лиц, которые он видит здесь практически каждый день. Скейтпарк был довольно классным. Там были и рейлы, и рампы, и перила, и много всего другого необходимого для трюков – только скажи, в парке есть все. Также там была огромная стена, изрисованная граффити. Они были на самом деле повсюду, но Чанбина это не особо волновало. Они ему нравились, он считал это искусством. По его мнению, чем нелегальнее, тем лучше.  
  
– Что ты сделал на этот раз? – спросил Чан. Он был самым ответственным среди всех 8 парней. Чанбин спрыгнул со скейта и наступив на конец, подхватил его рукой.  
– Врезался в незнакомца, – ответил парень и сел между Джисоном и Хёнджином. Чан протянул ему пластырь, и Чанбин наклеил его на коленку, не парясь о том, чтобы прочистить рану, и надеясь, что туда не попадет инфекция.  
– Выглядит больше чем просто столкновение, – сказал Уджин с игривой усмешкой на лице.  
– Он сам попал мне под колеса. Не мои проблемы.   
  
Старший закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая, кто на самом деле был виноват в случившемся. Чанбин потянулся в карман за телефоном, когда его осенило: его наушники. Он на секунду закрыл глаза и застонал, привлекая удивленные взгляды друзей.  
  
– Я выронил наушники, – Джисон рассмеялся над неудачей Чанбина, за что почти получил удар в плечо. Он лишь надеялся, что парень поднял их или что они остались валяться на том же месте. Оба варианта казались маловероятными. Честно говоря, на месте того парня Чанбин бы просто выбросил наушники в ближайшую мусорку.  
  
Ребята продолжили их беседу о новых скейтбордах от Supreme. Чанбин был больше по Antihero, чего не скажешь о Джисоне и Чонине, которые были вне себя от новых досок Supreme. Чанбин позволил свою разуму расслабиться, не вникая в разговор (ака не перебивайте 10-минутную речь Джисона о том, почему же скейты от Supreme самые лучшие). Вскоре он осознал, что думает о том парне. Они были примерно одного возраста, и Чанбин уверен, что он переехал совсем недавно. Это звучит довольно логично, если только этот парень не какой-нибудь сталкер, решивший поошиваться у чужого двора. А его забавный акцент. Может он из-за границы?  
  
– Никто не хочет пойти на хаф-пайп? – встрял в разговор Сынмин. Чанбин поднял руку вместе с Чаном и Хёнджином. Вчетвером они встали из-за стола, оставив других четырех ребят спорить о том, кто же лучше – Marvel или DC.  
  
* * *  
  
Хаф-пайп был занят, поэтому ребята пошли на разгонку. Нога Чанбина все еще слегка побаливала, но ему это не помешало выполнить пару трюков. Базовых трюков, правда, но парень не был уверен, что справится с более сложными сейчас, все-таки он не хотел встретиться с асфальтом во второй раз. Чан выполнял какие-то безумные прыжки на его доске, получая аплодисменты от группы ребят, сидевшей рядом. Чан был довольно популярен в кругах скейтбордистов: он выиграл большое количество соревнований, чем и заработал свою популярность. И он казался очень крутым, особенно тем, кто не знал его лично. Татуировки, пепельные кудрявые волосы, студент университета и легкий акцент в его речи. Стоп. Акцент! Такой же как у того парня с улицы, ну разве что у него он более заметный.  
  
  
– Из-за чего паришься? – Сынмин подъехал к Чанбину и вырвал того из его размышлений.  
– Не из-за чего, – безразлично ответил Чанбин. Ничего его не беспокоило. С чего бы ему вообще о чем-то париться? Это был прекрасный солнечный день, он весь вспотел в своей худи, а еще он потерял наушники.  
– Че врешь-то. Ты сегодня какой-то слишком уж тихий.  
– А ты слишком надоедливый. Все в порядке. Я просто немного устал, а еще эта жара просто убивает, – сказал Чанбин.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что ты один тут стоишь в черной худи...?  
– Да  
– Придурок… Снимай давай! – прокричал Сынмин и направился обратно к рампе.   
  
Да, Чанбин действительно придурок. Он снял худи, выставляя на показ белую футболку. Уже не такой стильный, но зато теперь он не умрет от жары. Чанбин завязал худи на поясе и последовал к рампе за Сынмином.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ты заметил, что у нас новые соседи? У них есть сын примерно твоего возраста.  
  
Мама Чанбина поставила перед ним на стол стакан с апельсиновым соком. Он сделал глоток и вопросительно посмотрел на мать. Неужели она говорила о вчерашнем парне?  
  
– Семья Пак рассказала, что они переехали сюда из Австралии, или откуда-то оттуда, из-за работы отца.  
  
Маленький райончик, и еще более маленькие социальные круги. Все всё знали обо всех. И даже кот бабушки сестры твоей соседки скорее всего тоже знал обо всем, что происходит в твоей жизни. Это, наверное, единственная вещь, которая не нравилась Чанбину в его окружении. Как будто они жили в маленькой деревне внутри города. Он хотел бы сбежать отсюда, хотел бы жить где-то, где никто кроме его друзей ничего о нем не знал бы.  
  
– Не хочешь пойти познакомиться? Подружился бы с их сыном, – его мама улыбнулась, а Чанбин посмотрел на нее с недоумением. Она что, не знает, как все это работает у тинейджеров? Ты не можешь просто взять и постучать в чью-то дверь со словами  _«хей, че как дела, будем друганами?»_  
– У меня достаточно друзей, – ответил Чанбин и допил остатки сока, прежде чем поставить стакан и пиалку из-под хлопьев в посудомойку. Отец уже был на работе (как обычно), а мама взяла небольшой отпуск.  
– Знаешь, а вот у парня может и нет, – сказала она в спину уходящему Чанбину.  
  
Ребята скорее всего были уже на рампах (сам Чанбин опять не услышал будильник утром, он та еще соня), поэтому ему надо было немного поторопиться. Парень взглянул на себя в зеркало в коридоре. Он выглядел реально круто: рваные джинсы, черные вансы, черная худи с лого Vetements (подделка, конечно, как будто у Чанбина хватило бы денег на настоящую, но остальным не обязательно об этом знать) и черная кепка, завершающая образ. Он в самом деле был человеком, любящим разноцветные вещи. Черный, чуть более светлый черный и темно-темно-серый.  
  
– Мы сегодня идем к Уджину смотреть фильм. Буду поздно, – Чанбин попрощался с мамой, прежде чем пулей вылететь из дома. Подхватить доску, набрать скорость, написать сообщение, что уже в пути – рутина. Разве что в этот раз Чанбин набрал сообщение до того, как запрыгнул на скейт. Возможно, лишь возможно, что он все-таки что-то уяснил из вчерашнего инцидента. Наушники он, кстати, так и не нашел. Либо их подобрал кто-то другой, либо тот самый парень. Чанбин где-то в глубине души надеялся на последнее. Если парень подобрал их, то у него все еще есть шанс получить их обратно.  
  
  
Сегодня было облачно, но все равно довольно тепло. Чанбин не жаловался: хотя бы сегодня солнце не сожжет его заживо. Он оттолкнулся посильнее, поставил ногу на доску и позволил легкому ветерку развевать его волосы. Вечером, видимо, будет дождь: все небо было в тяжелых облаках. Он катился вниз по склону, руки в карманах худи. Следующий дом – тот самый, в котором живет этот парнишка. Чанбин осмотрелся по сторонам, слегка замедлив ход. Снаружи никого не было. Парень нахмурился. У него не было времени идти и стучать в дверь (ака у меня не хватает смелости, но я никогда в этом не признаюсь). Ну, может быть он встретит его как-нибудь в другой раз или типа то-  
  
– Хей! – в поисках источника звука Чанбин стал вертеть головой так сильно, что чуть не потерял равновесие и не упал. Опять. Парень с пирсингом выбежал из гаража с гаечным ключом в руке. Чанбин остановился. Парень подошел к нему, доставая что-то из кармана.  
– Ну на этот раз ты хотя бы не выпрыгнул из кустов, спасибо, – ехидный комментарий слетел с губ Чанбина, не дав ему времени подумать. Парень полностью проигнорировал его слова, лишь слегка ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты обронил это вчера.  
  
О святой Иисус, спасибо, это были те самые наушники!  
  
– Спасибо, – пробубнил он, убирая их в карман. Теперь Чанбин увидел другую сторону парня, когда он не истекал кровью и не был злым. На нем была красная клетчатая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. На рубашке были какие-то пятна. Все те же порванные джинсы, поношенные кроссовки непонятной марки. Чанбин вспомнил слова матери.  
– Так ты...эмм...ты недавно здесь? – спросил он, глядя на парня. Пирсинг так привлекал его внимание.  
– Да, мы переехали сюда всего неделю назад.  
  
Чанбин заметил веснушки на лице парня и масляные пятна на щеках и на лбу, такие как и на его рубашке. И кудряшки, которые так и свисали, закрывая его глаза. А еще он был немного выше Чанбина.  
  
– Круто. Из Австралии?  
\- Да. Как узнал?  
 _«Ой, знаешь, соседи моих соседей совсем не сталкерили за тобой и твоей семьей и, конечно же, соседи твоих соседей не рассказали моей матери об этом, ну и естественно эта новость не разлетелась по всему району как лесной пожар»._  
– Просто угадал. У одного из моих друзей, который как раз из Австралии, акцент очень похож на твой.  
 _Неплохо выкрутился, Чанбин._  
– Оу, круто!  
– Ага.  
– Даа...  
  
И вот неловкая тишина повисла между ними. Не так уж и хорошо выкрутился, а..? Чанбину хотелось ударить себя по лицу.  
  
– Мне... ээм... Я пойду, друзья наверное заждались уже, – Чанбин почувствовал, как его лицо начало гореть.  
–Да, мне тоже надо возвращаться к...ремонту...машины, – заикаясь, проговорил парень, в то же время указывая на гараж и пытаясь подобрать слова. Корейский явно давался ему с трудом. Чанбин встал на доску и повернулся обратно к парню.  
– Ну тогда... увидимся?  
  
Парень почесал шею, улыбаясь в ответ или даже скорее ухмыляясь с подозрительно игривым блеском в глазах. У него был розовый пластырь с Hello Kitty на локте, который он вчера поранил и это… почему-то это казалось Чанбину ужасно милым.  
  
– Да, увидимся.  
  
Чанбин разогнался посильнее. Теперь он опаздывал еще больше, чем раньше, но он был рад остановиться и поболтать с этим парнем. Должно быть ужасно быть в чужой стране и не иметь никаких друзей. Разве что может у него были здесь друзья... Чанбин ведь не знает. Может он тут совсем не один, и Чанбин просто выставил себя дураком. Парень выглядит очень крутым и популярным, если быть честным. Пирсинг, рыжие волосы, веснушки и стильная одежда – наверняка у него уже есть своя компания здесь. Хотя ладно, они же теперь соседи, так что все равно пришлось бы рано или поздно сказать привет и узнать имена друг друга.  
 _...блять..._  
Он забыл спросить его гребаное имя.  
  
* * *  
  
– Черт возьми, чувак, это было охуенно! – прокричал Джисон с рампов, когда Чанбин проехался по перилам, выполнив даркслайд. Однозначно не самый легкий трюк, так что он был очень доволен собой. Люди вокруг аплодировали. Вот что было действительно круто в скейтбординге, так это общество. Все поддерживали друг друга, особенно в этой части города. Здесь не было драк или каких-то других трудностей, лишь расслабленные скейтеры, получающие удовольствие от их занятия. Хоть все и разбились на компашки и в каждой из них были свои мудаки, но все равно люди были достаточно хорошими. Чанбин ни на кого бы их не променял.  
  
Первые капли упали на землю, когда Чанбин плюхнулся рядом с Чонином, самым младшеньким в их группе. Хёнджин заныл о том, что у него сегодня такой хороший день и вообще он на волне, а какой-то гребаный дождь решил все испортить. Если бы это был маленький дождик, он бы не сильно помешал, но небо выглядело так, словно оно разразится в любую минуту. В такой ситуации кататься на мокрых рампах былне так безопасно.  
  
– Так это, кто пойдет фильм смотреть? – спросил Уджин, наступая на край доски и подхватывая ее за другой. Все подняли руки. Они по-быстрому все спланировали: прежде чем пойти к Уджину, который живет в том же районе что и Чанбин просто на другой улице, им надо еще заскочить в магазин за едой. К слову в том же районе жил еще и Джисон, остальные парни были из других. Скейт-парк находился как раз между их районами и именно там они все и познакомились.  
  
  
Ливень застал ребят буквально за минуту до того, как они добежали до магазина. Хёнджин по пути толкнул Сынмина в лужу, тот потащил парня за собой, а Чан проехался по самому краю, обрызгивая всех вокруг.  _«И это он-то тут блять самый взрослый из нас?»_  – не мог поверить Чанбин. Они взяли скейты в руки, чтобы не бесить продавца, который терпеть их не мог из-за того, что они всегда были слишком шумные и постоянно грязные. А если попробуешь прокатиться в магазине на скейте, тебя сразу же выпрут оттуда пинком под зад – Джисон уже как-то раз поэкспериментировал. Компания сразу направилась к отделу с различными снэками, решая, какие чипсы им стоит взять. Не стоит уточнять, насколько сложным заданием это было для ребят.  
  
– Однозначно, Lays!  
– Окей, но только не со вкусом соли и уксуса.  
– Но они же самые лучшие!  
– Боже, да что с тобой не так??  
– Я хочу попкорн.  
– Чонин хочет попкорн. Решено: мы покупаем попкорн.  
– А что мы будем смотреть? – спросил Чанбин и получил в ответ полную какофонию.  
– Хоррор!  
– Научную фантастику.  
– Хоррор!  
– Однозначно не фильм ужасов!  
– Комедию!  
– Мы смотрели комедию в прошлый раз, и она была ужасна, Джисон, – Чанбин чуть не ударил парня локтем в живот, когда наклонялся за любимыми чипсами.  
– У Джисона очень плохой вкус, поэтому мы исключаем его из голосования, – объявил Хёнджин.  
– Ох, камон, ребят, тот фильм был не таким уж и плохим.  
– Он был просто ужасен. Давайте посмотрим «Форсаж»?  
– Мы смотрели его сотню раз, – пробубнил Чан, выбирая себе чипсы.  
– Вот эти не вкусные, не бери их.  
– Мне плевать, я взрослый мужчина, и я собираюсь выбрать сам.  
– И это говорит «взрослый», который минут 10 назад катался по лужам?  
– Заткнись.  
– Ну серьезно, что мы смотреть будем?  
– Мы ужастики не смотрели уже кучу лет!  
– Да, но у нас тут мелкий Чонин, ему же пять лет всего.  
– Мне семнадцать...  
– Сынмин, мы знаем, что ты боишься смотреть ужастики, но ты просто можешь спрятаться за своего Хёнджина и обнять его, как ты обычно это делаешь.  
  
Парни покраснели, а Чанбин прыснул от смеха. Их чувства были так очевидны, но ни один из них не замечал этого.  
  
– Ладно, – проговорил себе под нос Сынмин, отворачиваясь к стойке со снэками, чтобы сделать свой выбор (или скорее спрятать свое краснющее лицо). Хёнджин выглядел так, словно был готов убить Чанбина на месте.  
–Хей, а давайте посмотрим «Заклятие»! – предложил Уджин.  
– Ску-учный.  
– Сам ты скучный.  
– А что насчет «Паранормального явления»?  
– Джисон, серьезно, ты знаешь хоть один нормальный фильм?  
– Эм...простите...?  
  
Все парни обернулись посмотреть, кто решился прервать их дискуссию. К полному и чистейшему удивлению Чанбина это был тот самый парень, его новый сосед, который смотрел на него с ухмылкой и озорным взглядом. Чанбина отпихнули назад, и, прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Джисон выскочил перед ним.  
  
– Феликс! Дружище!  
  
Что? Кто? Феликс? Погодите-ка, так этого мальчика с пирсингом зовут Феликс? Хм... Феликс. Что ж, ему очень даже идет это имя. И откуда вообще Джисон знает его?  
  
– Привет, Джисон, – парень... Феликс улыбнулся Джисону и затем взглянул на Чанбина.  
– И тебе привет, странный сосед, который не смотрит на дорогу, когда едет на скейте, – Чанбин почувствовал, как покраснели кончики его ушей.  
  
– Х-хе... Я не...  
  
Феликс просто улыбнулся ему, сияя как тысяча солнц. На его лице уже не было масляных пятен, а рубашка сменилась на белую футболку и на винтажную джинсовую куртку с кучей разных нашивок. На одной из них была надпись:  _«Это как-то не по панк-роковски»_.  
  
– Если хотите действительно стоящий фильм ужасов, посмотрите «Куклу». Или «Бабадук», если вам нравятся фильмы с психологической напряженкой, в чем я, правда, сомневаюсь, – сказал Феликс, проходя мимо Чанбина, чтобы взять пачку чипсов себе. От него так приятно пахло. Стоп. Почему Чанбин вообще об этом подумал? А его волосы все так и свисали над его лбом, как если бы он только что вышел прямиком из фильма «Плакса». Ну разве что там у героев не было пирсинга. Чанбин уверен, что все образы персонажей-серцеедов, описанные в книгах, были основаны на Феликсе.  
  
– Извини... А ты кто? – первым заговорил Сынмин. Легкий румянец появился на щеках Феликса.  
– Ребят, это Феликс, он переехал в наш район пару дней назад, – Джисон представил парня компании. Феликс улыбнулся, поднимая руку для приветствия.  
– Я просто проходил мимо их дома, когда увидел, что они переносят коробки и предложил помочь, – продолжал объяснять Джисон, положив руку на плечо Феликсу.   
  
Ну естественно Джисон помог. Да он бы даже убийце помог закопать тело со словами:  _«Ой, да без проблем чувак, дай я только за лопатой сбегаю!»_  
  
– Моя сестра влюбилась в тебя после этого. Она постоянно спрашивает о тебе, – рассмеялся Феликс, глядя на Джисона.  
– Ну так дай ей мой номерок!  
– Ей восемь!  
– Вот отстой.  
  
Все начали громко хохотать, а в воздухе повисло легкое напряжение. На самом деле, так всегда случается, когда в группе близких друзей появляется новый человек.  
  
– Так...ты катаешься на скейте? – спросил Хёнджин, оценивая взглядом панка с головы до ног. Он был хуже всех, когда дело доходило до знакомств. Но так получалось, потому что он пытался защитить своих друзей. Чанбину это в каком-то смысле даже согревало сердце.  
– Не, я просто ходячее бедствие. Представьте меня на скейте, и вы получите настоящую катастрофу.  
  
Хёнджин усмехнулся над его словами, все еще не решив, нравится ему Феликс или нет. Парень же улыбнулся, чувствуя терзания другого. Он вообще умеет делать что-то еще кроме как улыбаться?  
  
– Но зато я рисую граффити, так что со мной еще не все потеряно, – сказал Феликс, вызывая удивленные возгласы у ребят.   
  
Некоторые из ребят увлекались граффити, например, Чан и Минхо были просто без ума от них. Да и у реальной скейт-банды всегда должен быть кто-то, кто умеет рисовать пиздатые граффити. А так как никто из компании не обладал таким скиллом, возможно, Феликс был их спасением.  
  
– Круто! В каком-то конкретном стиле рисуешь? – спросил Чан.  
– Да не то чтобы. Чем больше цветов и скрытого смысла, тем лучше. Я не фанат надписей или вроде того.  
– Ооо, этот парень мне уже нравится, – наконец определился Сынмин.  
– О да.  
– У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на этот вечер? –поинтересовался Джисон, с надеждой глядя на Феликса. Тот отрицательно повертел головой.  
– Отлично, тогда ты идешь с нами. И если твой фильм нам понравится, то ты официально принят в нашу компанию!  
  
Феликс на секунду смутился, но быстро опомнился и вернул свою улыбку. Это в каком-то смысле раздражало Чанбина. Почему этот парень постоянно улыбается? Почему, черт возьми, все приняли его так просто, словно на них было наложено заклинание, хотя обычно они прогоняют всех новичков? И почему он, блять, опять смотрит на него этим своим взглядом, который заставляет Чанбина нервничать?


	3. Chapter 3

Феликс в самом деле пошел с ними. Чан вскоре узнал, что Феликс из Австралии, и теперь всем приходилось слушать, как эти двое разговаривают, специально выделяя свой акцент. Чанбин шел в самом конце, просто следуя за толпой. Хёнджин и Сынмин были в своем собственном мирке, украдкой кидая друг на друга взгляды и улыбаясь, прям как два идиота, а все остальные были словно зачарованы Феликсом, напрочь забыв про тех двух голубков.

Чанбин шел, засунув одну руку в карман, а второй держа свой скейт. Со стороны казалось, будто он полностью ушел в свои мысли. Но на самом деле он слушал все, о чем говорят ребята (не те любовнички, естественно). За это время он узнал несколько вещей:   
Феликс в основном слушает панк (не очень-то удивил), а его любимая группа – Sex Pistols;   
любимый граффити художник - Banksy, но не потому что тот популярен, а потому что его работы действительно хороши и потому что большая часть из них нелегальна;   
когда он жил в Сиднее, у него была своя компания друзей;  
он на год младше Чанбина.  
А еще он пишет стихи (– Покажи нам! –Ни за что.)

После 15-минутной ходьбы они наконец-то добрались до дома Уджина. Вечер продолжался, а фильм оказался очень даже хорош. Сынмин все время прятался за Хёнджином, Чанбин же сидел рядом с Феликсом и слушал, как они с Джисоном перешептывались. Сынмин в конце фильма закричал, напугав Чонина, из-за чего тот выпустил из рук миску с попкорном, чем в свою очередь испугал Джисона, который почти ударил Феликса в лицо. Да, парень теперь точно в их группе. Стесняясь, заикаясь и с трудом подбирая слова, Феликс все продолжал улыбаться, что выглядело довольно забавно (да и вообще, Чанбин должен признаться: смех парнишки был очень заразительным). Он здорово задает настроение в группе.

  
Дорога домой была странной. Обычно Чанбин шел с Джисоном вдвоем, но теперь к ним присоединился еще один человек, и дуэт превратился в трио. Чанбину это не нравилось.   
Джисон все трещал и трещал о фильмах, прежде чем задать вопрос, который мучал его, наверное, весь этот вечер.

– Marvel или DC?

Феликс поднял брови от удивления, а на губах появилась ухмылка.

– Ну, это зависит от того, что я хочу увидеть. Если что-то легкое и веселое, то Marvel, если же наоборот что-то темное и больше похожее на реальность – DC.  
– Неверный ответ! Ты должен выбрать что-то одно.  
– DC.

Чанбин невольно улыбнулся. Впервые за этот вечер.

– Ну наконец-то появился кто-то с хорошим вкусом, – сказал он, глядя на Феликса. Парень улыбнулся в ответ (и кажется, у Чанбина от этого что-то сжалось в животе).  
– Чувак, ну как так... Я доверял тебе! – театрально вскинул руки Джисон.  
– Ну, у Marvel фильмы лучше, но комиксы DC это нечто. И всегда есть хорошая предыстория. А еще у них Ядовитый Плющ, – защитил свою точку зрения Феликс. Джисон хотел было что-то сказать, но, так ничего и не придумав, закрыл рот. Феликс просто похихикал. Кто бы сомневался.

Вскоре Джисону пришлось оставить ребят, и Чанбин с Феликсом продолжили путь вдвоем. Дождь прекратился, а небо прояснилось. Воздух стал таким свежим. Это было то что нужно после недельной жары и сухого воздуха полного дорожной пыли. Парни шли молча. Им нечего было обсудить. Чанбин пытался что-то придумать, что-то что разговорило бы рыжеволосого парня и сделало бы атмосферу менее напряженной.

– Я слышу твои мысли даже отсюда, – первым заговорил Феликс, слегка хихикнув себе под нос. – Ночи как эта напоминают мне о Сиднее. Я жил в похожем месте, в нескольких милях от центра города. Начинаешь по-настоящему ценить ночную тишину после долгого дня в шумном центре.

Это правда. Чанбин хмыкнул, давая понять, что он слушает. Слава богу, что ему не пришлось начинать беседу.

– Этот город ощущается по-другому. Сидней был... дружелюбнее. А этот наоборот какой-то отчужденный. Или может это район такой, я не знаю.  
– Скорее район. Все будут осуждать тебя, что бы ты не сделал, – ответил Чанбин. В кои-то веки парень с веснушками ни капли не раздражал его.  
– Да. У бабушки, которая живет в доме напротив, чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда она меня увидела.

Чанбин рассмеялся.

– Да уж. Не удивлюсь, если она теперь тебя боится. Она как-то пожаловалась моей маме, что моя музыка играла слишком громко и что мой скейтборд разрушил ее цветочные клумбы. А я ведь даже не езжу по ее стороне и всегда ношу наушники, когда один.  
– О даа, я заметил. Они же все в ушной сере!  
– Да нихрена! Я чищу их каждый вечер! – Чанбин слегка толкнул Феликса в плечо.  
– Ну наконец-то я узнал хоть один тупой факт о тебе! Ты был таким тихим весь вечер.

Феликс заметил?

– Оу..  
– Ага.

Они подошли к дому Феликса. Чанбин бросил доску на землю. Оставшуюся часть дороги он собирался проехать на скейте.

– Ну, увидимся?

Легкая улыбка появилась на лице Феликса, когда он повернулся к Чанбину.

– Увидимся. А, и если в следующий раз ты будешь опять пялиться в телефон, я снова прыгну тебе под колеса.  
– Так ты признаешь, что сделал это специально?!

Феликс заливисто засмеялся и сделал пару шагов в сторону дома, слегка пританцовывая. Чанбину стало интересно, не занимался ли он танцами там, в Сиднее.

– Возможно...

* * *

У Феликса есть привычка убирать выпадающую на лоб прядку, но только ради того, чтобы она снова выскочила обратно. А еще он мило чешет нос каждый раз, когда начинает слишком сильно смеяться. Чанбин знал кучу разных глупых фактов о парне. Например, он очень любит историю (тот еще ботаник). Умеет чинить машины (отец научил его). Все его джинсы порваны (это его своеобразный способ противостоять матери). Он разрешает своей младшей сестре рисовать на его лице: она ставит точечки на месте его веснушек и потом соединяет их в созвездия. А еще у него есть небольшие тату, которые вряд ли кто-то еще замечал. Одна из них находится на среднем пальце. Чанбину не удалось ее рассмотреть, но он уверен, что там какое-то слово. Вторая находится у Феликса на предплечье. Он смог заметить лишь маленький кусочек. Скорее всего это маленькая картинка.

Отрезанный ото всех громкой музыкой в его наушниках, Чанбин лежал на кровати. Прямо сейчас он хотел закрыться от всего гребанного мира. Его родители снова ругались. Третий раз на этой неделе, а это был лишь четверг. Чанбин думал о Феликсе. Блять, да почему он вообще о нем думал?? Конечно, он был рад, что теперь он часть их компании. Он довольно милый, иногда правда тупит (или проблема в языковом барьере?), но все равно он очень забавный. Такое ощущение, что он закрыл собой какое-то пустое пространство, о котором никто из остальных ребят и не догадывался до этого. Что еще можно сказать? Он жуткий прилипала, что, видимо, нравилось Джисону, ведь он теперь постоянно тусил с Феликсом и, походу, парень занял его место “лучшего друга”. Это не точно, но, кажется, Чанбин ревновал. Самую малость. А еще он не мог перестать думать о Феликсе. Парнишка занимал все его мысли, и это начинало реально волновать скейтера.  
  
Просто Феликс... В нем было что-то такое, что отличало его от остальных. Возможно, роль играло то, что он раньше жил в Сиднее, но для Чанбина было очевидно, что не с такой компанией раньше общался Феликс. Он всегда немного удивлялся, когда ребята тащили его куда-то с собой. Он не умел кататься на скейтборде (и отказывался от предложений Минхо научить его), но все равно он всегда сидел на перилах, хлопал и подбадривал остальных (а еще он стал главной ходячей аптечкой, у которой всегда есть куча пластырей под рукой). Чанбин хотел спросить Феликса про его друзей в Австралии, но он не смел. Да и с чего бы Феликс стал ему рассказывать? Он не был ему близким другом, как например Чан или Джисон. Особенно Чан. Но опять-таки, Чанбин не был этому удивлен. Как никак они были из одной страны, и Феликс был вроде связующей ниточки между Чаном и его родным домом.

Окей, он ревновал. Совсем немного. Но почему? Он не был влюблен в парня. Да ни за что! Чанбин не влюбляется вот так просто! Более того, ему мало кто вообще кажется интересным. Какого черта его так волнует внимание Феликса? Или может он ревнует Джисона? Пфф, когда дело доходит до людей, этот парень такой же переменчивый, как погода весной. В один день он пристает к Минхо, потом он лезет к Чанбину, потом опять к Минхо, затем к Уджину, а потом снова к Минхо (о да, Чанбин заметил). Феликс вообще стоит того, чтобы им так интересоваться? Окей, да, он точно того стоит. Небольшие тату, шрамы на коленках, джинсовая куртка с противоречивыми нашивками. А еще он почти не рассказывает о себе. Феликс – самая настоящая загадка. Очень милая загадка. Нет...стоп...неет...он не... Милый? Господи, блять, да! Его веснушки, пухлые губы и эта постоянно выбивающаяся прядка, которая все время нависает надо лбом. А то как его глаза превращаются в полумесяцы, когда он смеется или как на нем сидит его джинсовая куртка, которая на размер или два больше, чем нужно. О боже, Чанбин все это считает очень милым. Но на этом все прекращается. Он не влюблен в парня. Чанбин не гей. Но Феликс такой милашка.

Чанбин застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.


	4. Chapter 4

Чан, Уджин и Джисон уехали загород по своим делам. Минхо помогал своей бабушке с выпечкой. Чонин играл в приставку у одноклассника. Хёнджин и Сынмин были вместе хрен знает где, и ни один из них не отвечал Чанбину на сообщения в групповом чате. Может это и к лучшему, потому что Чанбин не был уверен, хотел ли он видеть этих двоих сейчас. В кои-то веки Хёнджин собрал яйца в кулак и признался Сынмину в своих чувствах (ну точнее, из-за нервозности Хёнджин просто прокричал признание парню прямо в лицо, Сынмин начал было смеяться, но потом осознал, что тот на самом деле имел в виду). Феликс также не отвечал Чанбину, чему тот в каком-то смысле был даже рад. Сейчас он не особо горел желанием зависать с ним. Не потому что он ему не нравился. Просто он хотел, чтобы его... его вот эта непонятная фигня с эмоциями поскорее прошла.  
  
Чанбин решил выйти на вечернюю прогулку. Он думал просто покататься по городу, так как не хотел просидеть весь день дома. Был хороший вечер. Солнце медленно склонялось к горизонту, небо было чистым и безоблачным. На улице было так приятно и тепло. Чанбин надел черную футболку и черные джинсы (не рваные, пока что, дайте им недельку, и на коленях обязательно появятся дыры). Как всегда он был в наушниках, слушая рэп, который сейчас в тренде. Скейт-парк должен был быть тихим и пустым. Чанбин знал, что этой ночью в самом крупном парке города будет проходить соревнование среди скейтеров, так что большинство сейчас было именно там. Он бы тоже хотел пойти, но раз никто из ребят ему не отвечает, видимо не судьба. Да и, наверное, это было к лучшему: так он хоть мог провести некоторое время в одиночестве. Он любил своих друзей, очень любил, но порой ему просто было необходимо побыть одному. И да, он все еще был слегка ошеломлен из-за одного конкретного человека, который выглядел как стиляга из 50х. Чанбина никогда особо не интересовала эстетика тех лет, но возможно он посмотрел «Плаксу» и «Стиляг», а еще послушал песни Sex Pistols, Misfits и Green Day из-за этого самого человека, и Чанбин блин клянется, что Феликс нравится ему лишь как друг и не более, хотя он такой милый.  
  
– Хей, скейтер!  
  
Чанбин чуть не словил сердечный приступ, он даже не заметил, что уже подъехал к дому Феликса. Он стал искать источник звука, но так никого и не нашел. В недоумении он остановил свой скейт.  
  
– Голову подними! – Феликс сидел на крыше своего дома. На крыше, блять, дома.  
– Как ты...?  
  
Феликс указал рукой на другой край дома. Чанбин последовал в том направлении и вскоре увидел лестницу, ведущую на самый верх. Чанбин сглотнул, задумавшись на секунду. Будет некрасиво повернуться спиной и уйти, а значит надо бы подняться к парню, но это именно то, чего Чанбин так пытался избежать. Он не хотел проводить время с Феликсом. Или хотел? В чем он точно был уверен, так это в том, что его сердце бьется слишком быстро при виде рыжеволосого мальчика. Или же это из-за того, что дом Феликса был двухэтажным, а Чанбин не был фанатом высоты.  
  
– Если ты испугался, ты можешь просто об этом сказать. Обещаю, что не буду смеяться, – послышался голос Феликса сверху.  
  
Черта с два Чанбин позволит Феликсу думать, что он струсил. Он оставил доску возле лестницы и начал подниматься. Крыша была значительно выше, чем казалось с земли, поэтому когда Чанбин забрался туда, он аккуратно сел рядом с Феликсом, едва ли не касаясь с ним ногами и судорожно хватаясь за черепицу. Феликс же наоборот сидел спокойно и расслабленно, оперевшись локтями на колени. Он был в той же футболке, как когда они встретились в первый раз, волосы были убраны назад, а конверсы были явно из разных пар. Между пальцами парень держал сигарету.  
  
– Тебе же еще нет 18, – сказал Чанбин.  
– Да, еще 3 месяца, – тон Феликса отличался от обычного. Он не улыбался и выглядел немного уставшим. Чанбин мог поклясться, что не знал, что Феликс курит.  
– Не переживай, у меня нет привычки курить. Это скорее жажда ностальгии, – проговорил Феликс, словно читая мысли Чанбина.  
  
Он предложил скейтеру сигарету, что очень того удивило. Он ни разу в жизни не пробовал курить. Он знал, что Чан курит, когда младших нет рядом (как он говорит, он так снимает стресс), но сам Чанбин никогда и не пытался попробовать. На самом деле он немного нервничал, когда дело доходило до нелегальных вещей. Его мать провела с ним серьезный разговор на эту тему и просила не употреблять ничего, от чего может появиться зависимость, особенно наркотики (особенно после того, как из-за них погиб близкий Чанбину человек пару лет назад). Единственное, что парень пробовал – алкоголь.  
  
Но он не собирался показывать эту свою сторону Феликсу, поэтому взял предложенную сигарету, зажав ее между указательным и средним пальцами, посмотрел на нее в течении нескольких секунд и поднес к губам. Чанбин понял, что эта была большая ошибка, когда закашлялся как сумасшедший сразу после первой затяжки. Он быстро протянул сигарету обратно Феликсу и схватился за ногу парня, чтобы не упасть с крыши, что могло произойти в любую секунду. Когда приступ кашля закончился, он вытер глаза, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Феликс взорвался громким и ярким смехом.  
  
– Прости, если бы я знал, что ты никогда до этого не курил, я бы даже предлагать не стал, – сказал он, пытаясь не хихикать.  
  
Чанбин на секунду разозлился, что Феликс сидит и смеется над ним, но потом он взглянул на парня с пирсингом, который смотрел на него с самой милой улыбкой в мире.  
  
– Когда-нибудь это бы все равно произошло, – фыркнул Чанбин. – Зато теперь мне не надо снова пробовать.  
  
У него осталось ощущение, что он наелся пепла, и оно было не самым приятным.  
  
– Что ты имел в виду под ностальгией? – спросил Чанбин.   
  
В ту же секунду он понял, что до сих пор держится за ногу Феликса, так что он быстро одернул руку. Хотя парень, казалось, был не против. Улыбка промелькнула на лице панка.  
  
– Ох, это... У меня с этим связано много воспоминаний. Друзья из Австралии и все такое... – ответил Феликс, глядя на закат.   
  
Небо, окрашенное сотней оттенков оранжевого, розового и фиолетового, было необыкновенно красивым.  
  
– Ты, наверное, очень скучаешь по ним?  
  
Чанбин честно пытался посмотреть на открывшийся пейзаж, но он никак не мог оторвать глаз от Феликса. Цвета неба переливались на загорелом веснушчатом лице парня, слегка оттеняя его изгибы. Немного заостренный нос, пухлые губы, из которых вылетал дым от сигареты. Длинные ресницы и карие глаза, в которых отражалось солнце, делая их светлее. Чанбин был очарован красотой Феликса.  
  
– Да не особо.  
– Почему...?  
– Это был не лучший круг общения.  
  
Чанбин лишь вопросительно приподнял брови. Он не хотел давить на парня, но ему было любопытно. Что же он имел в виду под  _«не лучший круг общения»_?  
  
– Я… ээм... я попадал в неприятности. Реальные неприятности. Это, к слову, была одна из причин, почему мы переехали из Сиднея, – Феликс сделал длинную затяжку, прежде чем бросить окурок на землю. – Единственное за что меня однажды арестовали – кража в магазине. Я несовершеннолетний, поэтому тяжелых последствий удалось избежать. Но это был не единственный случай. Воровство стало для меня привычкой. А также способом «выживания» в том кругу. Еще я ломал и портил вещи, за что меня, к счастью, ни разу не поймали. Служебные машины, окна и все в таком духе. Также среди моих друзей были популярны наркотики. Но я их не пробовал, я все-таки не настолько тупой и отбитый.  
  
Чанбин не знал, что на это ответить. Честно говоря, не это он ожидал услышать от парня.  
  
– Это было идиотский бунт против системы. Мятеж во имя мятежа. Мы думали, что мы были такими крутыми анти-капиталистами и анархистами. Моя мама очень за меня волновалась тогда. А сейчас, когда она узнала, что я подружился с вами, она чуть ли не плакала от облегчения. Да я и сам рад, что встретился с вами. Я сожалею о том, что творил раньше, несмотря на то, что сейчас иногда мне все еще хочется сделать что-нибудь эдакое.  
– А я рад, что мы встретили тебя, – выпалил Чанбин. Феликс улыбнулся ему и получил в ответ искреннюю улыбку от Чанбина. – И... я рад, что ты поделился этим со мной.  
– Ну, рано или поздно ты бы все равно об этом узнал. Но будет здорово, если ты пока не станешь рассказывать это остальным ребятам, – Феликс серьезно посмотрел на него. По его глазам было видно, что он переживал.  
– Не расскажу.  
– Обещаешь? – парень протянул мизинец.  
– Обещаю, – ответил Чанбин, цепляясь за его мизинец своим.   
  
Он еле заметно потянул парня за руку, чтобы разглядеть ту самую татуировку на среднем пальце.  _«Его руки такие маленькие»_ , – отметил про себя Чанбин.  
  
– «Анти»?  
  
Татуировка была неряшливой и уже слегка потертой, но все еще читабельной.  
  
– Против, противостоящий... Человек, который не принимает существующие взгляды или политику, – объяснил Феликс. Чанбин кивнул, показывая, что он понял, что тот имел в виду.  
– Не единственная, я так понимаю?  
– Не-а.  
  
Он приподнял рукава футболки, чтобы показать изображение подсолнуха на его левом плече, небольшую надпись  _«Распоряжайся мной, детка»_  на правом предплечье и маленькую татуировку пластыря рядом. На бедре была еще одна татуировка с надписью  _«Не трать свою молодость на взросление»_. Чанбин был в восторге.  
  
– Подожди, а как ты...?  
– Это хендпоук. Большую часть из них я набил себе сам, кроме разве что подсолнуха. Мой единственный настоящий друг из Австралии сделал мне эту тату. А я сделал похожую ему, только у него изображен одуванчик.  
– Это чертовски круто. Но это наверное... это ведь больно, да и где брать все эти штуки для тату...?  
  
Чанбину на самом деле очень нравились татуировки, он даже хотел себе парочку. Но набить самому казалось ему очень глупой затеей, которая будет стоить ему руки.  
  
– Ты можешь купить чернила и иголку в интернете, а остальные необходимые вещи взять в ближайшем магазине. И нет, это не больнее чем падать со скейта и сдирать коленки до крови. Оно того стоит.  
– Кру-уто, – словарный запас Чанбина неуклонно уменьшался, когда он находился рядом с Феликсом.  
  
Приятная тишина повисла между ними. Небо после заката потемнело, приобретая темно-розовые и темно-фиолетовые оттенки. Феликс был настоящей загадкой, но Чанбину не терпелось разгадать ее. В который раз Чанбин прокручивал в голове мысли о том, какой Феликс милый. Очень. Милый. Но Чанбину не следует так думать, он же не влюблен в парня. Заинтересован, возможно, но не более.  
  
– Слушай, в скейт-парке обычно много людей бывает после полуночи? – ни с того ни с сего спросил Феликс, глядя на Чанбина с ухмылкой.  
– Нет...? Ну, точно не сегодня, так как все уехали на соревнование в центр города, – ответил Чанбин, не понимая, к чему клонит Феликс.  
– Отлично, тогда пойдем.  
  
Рыжеволосый парень встал и быстро направился к лестнице, как будто это не он сейчас находился на крыше двухэтажного дома. Чанбин последовал за ним, но не так уверенно, как это делал младший. Как только они спустились, скейтер подхватил свою доску, все еще не понимая, что происходит. Но все его вопросы испарились, когда Феликс выбежал из дома с сумкой и двумя черными толстовками. Он бросил одну Чанбину, а потом быстро надел вторую. Феликс убедился, что капюшон закрывает его волосы и, что важнее, лицо.  
  
– Мы пойдем заниматься искусством. Граффити в вашем парке до ужаса скучные.  
  
  
* * *   
  
На дворе было пять утра, когда Феликс и Чанбин сделали пару шагов назад, отходя от стены. Половина нее была покрыта новым рисунком, который сделали ребята. На лбу и на носу Феликса красовались красные и белые пятна, как и куча других цветов на его толстовке. Чанбин выглядел не лучше с белыми и синими полосками на груди, а ведь толстовка была даже не его. Хотя это все вина Феликса: именно он брызнул на парня белой краской, после чего между ребятами началась война. Граффити само по себе представляло собой детально прорисованную картину матери-природы в ее ядовитой механизированной могиле.   
  
На самом деле Чанбин служил скорее эмоциональной поддержкой (физической он был, когда подставлял свою спину Феликсу, если тому не удавалось достать до некоторых частей стены) и помогал выбирать цвета, но в остальном вся картина была работой исключительно Феликса. И это было захватывающе.  
  
– А ты правда не шутил, когда сказал, что рисуешь граффити. Я, честно говоря, думал, что ты имеешь в виду вот эти типичные надписи.  
  
Чанбин был удивлен тому, что у них в итоге получилось. Феликс рассмеялся, взял черную краску и быстрым движением оставил свою подпись: буква «А» в самом углу.  
  
– «А», потому что «Анти»? – спросил Чанбин.  
– Ага, а теперь пойдем. Не хочу, чтобы нас кто-то заметил.  
  
  
Домой они шли молча, но это никого не напрягало. Наоборот, было очень даже комфортно. Они оба устали, из-за чего Чанбин не мог перестать зевать. Он не привык бодрствовать до такого позднего времени, но эта ночь однозначно того стоила. Им было весело. Чанбин не помнил последний раз, когда он столько смеялся за такой короткий промежуток времени. Их руки и плечи продолжали сталкиваться, пока они брели по пустой улице, но Чанбин решил просто игнорировать это. Как и Феликс. Наконец, когда они дошли до дома младшего, Феликс снял толстовку, взъерошивая свои волосы (снова та выпадающая прядка закрывала его лоб, отчего Чанбин немного умер в душе).  
  
– Я бы сказал «до завтра», но я скорее всего просто просплю весь день. Так что... увидимся.  
– Нам стоит как-нибудь повторить это, – предложил Чанбин, прежде чем его мозг осознал, что он только что сказал. Феликс захихикал, а парень захотел ударить себя по лицу.  
– Это точно. Доброй ночи.  
– Доброй.  
  
  
Чанбин продолжил свой путь домой, неся скейтборд в руке. Он знал, что многие спят с открытыми окнами, и они не оценят шум, издаваемый колесами скейтборда в половину шестого утра.   
  
На лице Чанбина растянулась улыбка, он чувствовал себя по-детски счастливым. Возможно, ну вот есть совсем крошечная вероятность того, что он все-таки  _влюбился в Феликса_.


	5. Chapter 5

Двумя днями позже Чанбин стоял на пороге дома Феликса и стучался в его дверь. Ребята наконец вернулись в город, и Джисону не терпелось встретиться со всеми в парке. Чанбину казалось, что он знал из-за чего такая спешка.  
  
– Секунду! – услышал Чанбин с той стороны двери и буквально через мгновение он увидел Феликса. На улице было ветрено, поэтому парень не упустил шанса надеть самую панковскую вещь, какая у него только была – кожаная куртка, вся покрытая шипами.  
– Вау, не думал, что настанет тот день, когда ты будешь стоять и ждать меня.  
  
Чанбин усмехнулся над его словами. Да уж... Та ночь этому явно поспособствовала.  
  
– Ох, я очень не постоянный парень. Да и Джисон просил меня заехать за тобой.  
– Как будто он не говорит тебе это каждый день, – съязвил Феликс и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Дорогу до парка они прошли пешком, общаясь, так как Феликс не катался на скейте.  
  
– Ты хотя бы попробуй, – пытался уговорить панка Чанбин.  
– О да, я с удовольствием сломаю себе руку из-за доски на колесиках.  
– Я ни разу себе ничего не ломал, хотя падал тысячи раз, поверь мне.  
– Но ты и не ходячий радиоактивный отброс.  
– Очередной способ назвать себя мусором...?  
– Не, погоди, беру свои слова назад. Это ты у нас вредоносный отброс, а я просто угроза для окружающей среды, когда я нахожусь на чем-то с колесами. Ты бы видел меня, как я свалился на велосипеде в кювет с водой, увидев на дороге маленькую лягушку.  
  
Чанбин захохотал, представляя себе эту картину. Это звучало слишком правдиво и так похоже на Феликса.  
  
– Окей-окей, ты выиграл. Но все равно тебе стоит попробовать.  
– Ну только если учить меня будешь ты, – сказал Феликс, подмигнув Чанбину и рассмеявшись в полный голос. Сердце скейтера готово было выпрыгнуть из груди в любой момент (да, совсем крохотная влюбленность, ага).  
– Посмотрим.  
  
  
Вскоре они добрались до парка, где остальные уже собрались на их привычном месте.  
  
– Че так долго, улитки? – прокричал Джисон, как только заметил парочку.  
– Воу, Джисон, да ты просто генератор крутых прозвищ, я посмотрю, – кинул в ответ Феликс. Чанбин улыбнулся, ведь впервые не ему приходилось быть «тем самым раздраженным чуваком». Он сел на скамейку рядом с остальными.  
– Заткнись, морковная голова, и лучше посмотри на стену с граффити!  
  
Естественно он показывал на творение Феликса.  
  
– Воооу, да это настоящий шедевр, – проговорил Чанбин, имя в виду то, что он имел в виду.  
– Вот и я о том же! Это так чертовски круто! Особенно если сравнивать с тем, что было здесь до этого, – Джисон точно стал фанатом этой работы.  
– Это просто охуенно, а самое главное, что скрытый смысл очень продуман, – озвучил свое мнение Чан.  
  
Чанбин украдкой посмотрел на Феликса, который улыбался от уха до уха, а на щеках красовался легкий румянец. Пока все рассматривали и обсуждали новое граффити, Феликс посмотрел на Чанбина и подмигнул ему, поднося указательный палец к губам. Чанбин подмигнул в ответ, едва заметно кивая. Это был их маленький секрет, и он таковым и останется пока Феликс не решит иначе.  
  
Когда восхищение по поводу нового граффити начало спадать, парни вернулись к тренировкам на хавпайпах. Феликс остался сидеть за столом с Сынмином и Хёнджином, и от этого Чанбин чувствовал себя слегка виноватым. Сейчас они, конечно, нормально общались, но через несколько минут эти голубки начнут отвлекаться друг на друга и снова уйдут в свой собственный мирок.  
  
  
– Бин, твоя очередь! – прокричал Чан с другого края рампы.   
  
Чанбин оттолкнулся и скатился с одной стороны рампы на другую, сделал задний захват и вернулся обратно. Он лишь разогревался перед более сложными трюками. Следующими были Джисон, Чонин, Минхо и Уджин.  
  
– Давайте поиграем в «Скейт»? – предложил Джисон. Чанбин застонал: он ненавидел эту игру, но раз другие поддержали идею Джисона, у него не осталось выбора, кроме как присоединиться к ним.  
– Ладно, – закатив глаза, обреченно вздохнул Чанбин.  
  
Правила были простыми. Ты выбираешь трюк, и если лажаешь во время его исполнения, то следующий игрок выбирает другой трюк. Если же у тебя получается показать свой без ошибок, то все следующие игроки должны повторить этот трюк за тобой, и, если у них не получается, они получают букву «S». Первый кто соберет полное слово – проиграл.  
  
Чан начал первым, идеально исполнив Рокет Эйр.  
  
– Нече-естно! – заныл Чонин. Этот трюк был не его уровня.  
  
После всеобщего провала с трюком Чана наступила очередь Чанбина, и он также удачно не справился со своим собственным трюком, над чем не упустил шанс посмеяться Джисон. В итоге единственным, кто смог показать нормальный трюк (кроме Чана) был Минхо.  
Когда очередь снова дошла до Чанбина, он выбрал легкий для себя трюк – Рок-энд-Ролл. Естественно он выполнил его идеально, как и Чан после него, как собственно и все остальные. Дальше дело было так: Джисон проебался со своим трюком, Чонин преуспел (а вот Чанбин нет), Минхо выбрал очень сложный, поэтому Чанбин с ним не справился (хотя это не было такой уж случайностью особенно после того, как он заметил каким взглядом на него смотрел Феликс). Потом Чанбин провалил еще один. И еще один. Потом свой собственный и в итоге он проиграл.  
  
– Ох, фак, сегодня походу не мой день, – сказал Чанбин с легкими нотками сарказма в голосе и удалился с рампы. Парень полностью проигнорировал взгляд Уджина, когда он поехал в сторону скамейки к сидевшему там трио.  
– Хей, панк, готов к первому уроку?  
  
Феликс удивленно посмотрел на него, потом на парочку сидевшую рядом с ним, и быстро поднялся со скамьи.  
  
– Нет, но думаю, это лучше, чем сидеть и смотреть, как эти двое чуть ли не съедают лица друг друга (– Хей, – возмутился Хёнджин).  
  
Чанбин подхватил за край свою доску и пошел в сторону площадки, где не было никаких рамп или других препятствий. В этой части парка было довольно тихо, так как сюда ходили лишь любители, чтобы выучить основы. И вот Чанбин был здесь с Феликсом, который с подозрением поглядывал на скейтборд, как только тот оказался на земле.  
  
– Если я сломаю себе руку или получу хотя бы малейшую царапину на моем милом личике, я заставлю тебя за это заплатить, – самым серьезным тоном сказал он. Чанбин рассмеялся.  
– Конечно, красавчик. Теперь. Какая у тебя опорная нога?  
  
Чанбин не мог поверить, что он только что назвал Феликса красавчиком вслух. Его «темный и загадочный концепт», похоже, вылетал в окно, каждый раз когда он оказывался рядом с парнем. Феликс с недоумением посмотрел на скейтера.  
  
– Ну... твоя сильная нога. Та, с которой ты начинаешь идти или который ты бьешь консерваторов под зад.  
  
Феликс усмехнулся и выставил левую ногу вперед. У Чанбина была правая опорная нога, поэтому их занятия могли оказаться немного сложнее, чем он думал.  
  
– Хорошо, теперь ставь левую ногу на скейт вот здесь, прямо над колесами, – объяснил парень и протянул руку Феликсу. Панк схватил ее и неуверенно встал на доску.  
– Ооооой, плохая это была идея... чувак, я сейчас помру... – Феликс держался за руку Чанбина мертвой хваткой.  
– Окей, теперь встань второй ногой, привыкни к этому.  
  
Пирсингованный мальчик сделал, как ему сказали. Медленно, но верно доска стала казаться ему уже не такой страшной, и к парню начала возвращаться его уверенность.  
  
– Сейчас я отпущу твою руку, – сказал Чанбин, и во взгляде Феликса можно было увидеть страх вселенских масштабов. Но все же он рискнул и отпустил руку скейтера, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил старший.   
– Д-да... наверное...  
  
Чанбин сделал пару шагов в сторону, чтобы Феликс не мог до него дотянуться рукой.  
  
– Попробуй слегка оттолкнуться ногой от земли.  
– Ты блять смеешься надо мной?  
– Нет. Просто сделай это, с тобой ничего не случится.  
  
Очень осторожно, Феликс повернулся, чтобы поставить ногу на землю.  
  
– Только попробуй заржать, когда я упаду, – сказал он, прежде чем слегка оттолкнуться. Скейт сдвинулся на пару сантиметров.  
– Воу-воу, потише с такими толчками, Тони Хоук, это же не соревнование.  
  
Феликс кинул на него убийственный взгляд и попробовал поехать еще раз, в этот раз прикладывая чуть больше силы. Доска сдвинулась чуть дальше, и на удивление Феликса, он все еще не упал.  
  
– Видишь? Все не так плохо. Теперь попробуй набрать скорости и поставить ногу вот сюда, позади твоей опорной ноги. Я буду рядом все время.  
  
Феликс глубоко вздохнул и сделал еще одну попытку поставить ногу на скейт. Чанбин сразу же заметил это: вторая нога находилась слишком близко к первой. Феликс сейчас потеряет равновесие, поэтому парень быстро сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. И он оказался прав. В следующее мгновение Феликс лежал в его руках, доска укатилась на несколько метров от них. Рыжеволосый парень посмотрел на Чанбина, залившись румянцем.  
  
– Это у меня от падения или от влюбленности так перехватило дыхание?  
  
Чанбин вздрогнул и уронил Феликса на землю. Случайно.  
  
– Бля, моя задница!  
– За плохую игру слов надо платить, – уставился Чанбин на Феликса.   
  
Старший скрыл все это под маской шутки. И нет, Феликс не сказал что-то тупое вслух, и сердце Чанбина не начало биться как сумасшедшее из-за этого. Это была просто шутка. Ничего более. Ничего серьезного. Феликс никогда не был серьезным на публике, только когда они были с Чанбином вдвоем.  
  
– Давай еще раз, – приказал Чанбин.  
– Ваш бич-фейс очень страшный, господин Учитель, – улыбнулся Феликс. Чанбин усмехнулся и помог парню встать на скейт.  
– Камон, я сделаю из тебя скейтера круче, чем Чан.  
  
Эти двое не знали, но там, на рампах, Чан и Уджин кидали друг другу понимающие взгляды.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Солнечный вечер, 9 парней сидят на пледах, передавая бутылку по кругу и смеясь над всем подряд. Феликс прислонился к плечу Чанбина с ухмылкой на лице. Он сделал глоток из бутылки, или вернее сказать он выпил сразу половину.  
  
– Сразу видно, что для Феликса это не впервой, – засмеялся Чан с другой стороны круга.  
– Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, – парень подмигнул ему (Чанбин заметил небольшое колебание в его улыбке), прежде чем передать бутылку дальше.  
  
Это было какое-то дешевое бухло, однозначно не лучшего качества. И однозначно не первая их бутылка. Чанбин сделал большой глоток и отдал бутылку Джисону. Минхо был уже навеселе: он хуже всех из ребят переносил алкоголь. Чан же наоборот мог очень долго оставаться трезвым (постоянные пьянки в университете давали о себе знать).  
  
Чанбин посмотрел на Феликса, у которого покраснел нос, а щеки засверкали румянцем (такой милашка). Он смеялся над чем-то, что сказал Уджин. Чан включил какую-то музыку через его переносную колонку. Это был идеальный вечер.  
  
– Ты знаешь, ты такой клевый.  
  
Чанбин повернулся к Феликсу и с удивлением посмотрел на него. Феликс впился в него взглядом, слегка покусывая кольцо в губе.  
  
– Спасибо...? – посмеялся Чанбин, не зная, как ему реагировать.  
  
Похоже, пьяный Феликс был худшей версией Феликса. (– Чанбин реально нихрена не понимает? –Заткнись, Сынмин, вы с Хёнджином были еще хуже.)  
  
– У тебя такой красный нос, и это меня так умиляет, – язык Феликса начал заплетаться.  
– Да, а ты пьян, – сказал Чанбин и отвернулся к Джисону, который что-то там объяснял про ближайшее соревнование среди скейтеров.  
  
Чанбин почувствовал некоторое движение, после чего Феликс лег головой парню на колени. Старший удивленно посмотрел на него, на что взъерошенный Феликс просто улыбнулся.  
  
– Не засыпай, – Чанбин положил руку на голову младшему.  
– Да не, я хотел просто лечь поудобнее, чтобы смотреть на твое милое лицо.  
  
Чанбин закатил глаза, пытаясь не выдать свое сердце, которое чуть ли не взрывалось у него в груди, или свои ярко-красные уши. Слава богу, на улице начало темнеть, да и он сегодня догадался надеть кепку.  
  
–Хей, хочешь набью тебе тату? У меня есть игла и чернила.  
– Феликс, ты в стельку пьян, я не хочу, чтобы ты мне в таком состоянии делал татуировку.  
– Да нет, придурок, когда я протрезвею.  
– Я подумаю над этим.  
– Хорошо, милашка. У меня есть отличный эскиз. Он должен тебе понравиться.


	6. Chapter 6

Чанбин лежал на кровати Феликса, его нога покоилась на коленке парня, пока тот переносил эскиз ему на лодыжку. У Феликса была приятная комната. Она была небольшой, но очень уютной. Стены были белыми с легким желтым оттенком. Огромные окна хорошо освещали помещение. Большую часть комнаты занимала кровать, напротив которой находился рабочий стол. На стенах были развешаны плакаты разных музыкальных групп и просто различные картинки. На подоконнике было несколько горшков с растениями. Феликс не переставал удивлять Чанбина.  
  
–Так, короче, будет больно и тебе захочется убрать ногу, но если ты это сделаешь, я проткну тебе ее вот этой самой иглой. Усек?  
Чанбин посмотрел на Феликса, хватаясь посильнее за подушку под своей головой.  
– Давай уже, действуй.

Что и сделал Феликс.

Это было адски больно. Панк протыкал его лодыжку иглой, которую перед каждым третьим уколом окунал в чернила. Оно того стоит. Именно этой мыслью убеждал себя Чанбин, стискивая зубы и отвлекая себя телефоном. На самом деле это не столько приносило боль, сколько раздражало. Ты не можешь просто взять, выкинуть это из головы и игнорировать, как будто ничего не происходит. Это сильно изматывает.  
  
Феликс напевал какую-то песню и продолжал набивать тату. Эскиз, который выбрал Чанбин представлял из себя скейтборд. Кто бы сомневался. У этого скейта была трещина посередине, что напоминало Чанбину о том, что все наладится, даже если сейчас он сталкивается с трудностями. Феликс нарисовал картинку в своем собственном стиле. Он был простым, но это именно то, что хотел Чанбин.  
  
За окном дождь лил как из ведра. В какой-то момент Чанбин забыл о телефоне, не находя в себе сил оторвать свой взгляд от Феликса. Он пытался убрать его волосы назад, но та самая проклятая прядка все время выбивалась вперед, как и всегда. Его брови были слегка нахмурены из-за сосредоточенности над тату. Веснушки стали еще темнее, чем когда они встретились впервые. Как вообще все докатилось до этого? Чанбин лежит на кровати своего соседа, а сам сосед протыкает ему лодыжку иглой с чернилами. Если бы в начале лета вы спросили Чанбина, что он думает о том, чтобы завести новых друзей, действительно близких друзей, он бы скорее всего просто пожал бы на это плечами. Он бы ни за что не подумал, что встретит кого-то, с кем у него столько общих интересов, или кого-то, с кем можно сидеть в тишине и при этом чувствовать себя комфортно. Чанбин очень ценил тишину. Для человека важно уметь вслушиваться в нее и быть тихими иногда. Да... Что-то подсказывало скейтеру, что его «крошечная влюбленность» в Феликса далеко уже не такая крошечная. Из мыслей Чанбина вырвал очередной укол, который пришелся по особо чувствительному месту. Чанбин со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и сжал со всей силы свой телефон.  
  
– Прости... – пробубнил Феликс и продолжил свое дело. В каком-то смысле это даже успокаивало, что парень придерживался одного темпа вместо рандомных и неравномерных уколов. Через некоторое время Феликс заговорил.  
– Мы закончили с первым подходом. Осталось еще где-то три.

Чанбин закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Он сможет вытерпеть это, ведь да?

– Ты в порядке?

Чанбин приоткрыл глаза и заметил на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Феликса.

– Да, да, просто продолжай.

Итого, чтобы набить тату, понадобилось несколько часов, куча несдержанных ругательств и покусывания губы чуть ли не до крови. Но татуировка наконец была готова, так что Чанбин встал с кровати и подошел к зеркалу. Она находилась на внутренней стороне ноги чуть выше лодыжки. Выглядела она слегка стремно, так как была красной, опухшей и с кровавыми подтеками.  
  
– Это... это идеально, – сказал Чанбин, отводя изумленный взгляд от работы.  
– Хорошо. Она будет тускнеть со временем и уже будет не такой черной через несколько месяцев. Также не забывай наносить увлажняющие средства каждый день, пока она не заживет, или она будет выглядеть еще хуже, чем сейчас, – серьезным тоном сказал ему Феликс. Чанбин заметил некоторое смущение на лице парня.  
–Спасибо, – на губах скейтера появилась улыбка. Феликс заулыбался в ответ, отчего в груди у Чанбина растеклось тепло.  
– Без проблем. Просто хорошо заботься о ней.  
  
  
* * *

– Хей, скейтер!

Чанбин повернулся в сторону голоса, звавшего его. Он ехал от Джисона, с которым они только что закончили строить планы насчет соревнований, которые будут на следующей неделе. Феликс опять сидел на крыше, жестом предлагая Чанбину присоединиться к нему. Парень, не сомневаясь ни секунды, пошел к лестнице. Они делали так уже не раз, просто зависали вместе, смотрели на закат. Феликс рассказал ему много вещей о себе. Например, недавно он спустя долгое время смог связаться со своим единственным настоящим другом из Австралии, и теперь он очень волновался за нее. Еще он показал Чанбину некоторые из его более «личных» тату (одна из них была на талии, возле тазовой кости, вторая – на лодыжке). Они говорили о политике, о мире и о вселенной. Раньше Чанбин никогда не задумывался над этим, но то, как Феликс объяснял ему различные вещи, это было настолько захватывающе. И да, возможно мир наш – полный отстой, политики до жути тупые и абсолютно не умеют сопереживать другим, а что находится там, далеко за горизонтом, никому не известно, но Чанбину теперь было с кем это обсудить.  
  
Скейтер забрался наверх и сел рядом с Феликсом, слегка соприкасаясь с ним коленками. Его передвижения по крыше уже не были такими осторожными, он постепенно привыкал. Солнце медленно садилось, как и всегда, когда парни наблюдали за ним. Было немного ветрено, но при этом тепло и свежо.

– Как твоя татуировка? – спросил Феликс спустя некоторое время.  
– Заживает. Уже не такая опухшая.  
– Хорошо.

Тишина снова повисла между ними. Феликс вздрогнул от холодного ветерка и придвинулся ближе к Чанбину. Старший был не против. Можно даже сказать, он был только за. Он почти приобнял младшего рукой, но в последнюю секунду воздержался от этого. Он не хотел быть слишком очевидным. И он до сих пор не знал, нравится ли он Феликсу. Парень приставал ко всем, о ком бы ни шла речь, так что Чанбин не считал себя каким-то особенным в этом плане. Да, они проводили много времени вместе, но он все еще не был уверен, есть ли у Феликса к нему хоть какие-то чувства.  
  
  
– Два часа ночи или пять утра? – задал вопрос Феликс мягким голосом.

Это был странный вопрос, да. Но ничего нового для Чанбина. Такие поэты, как Феликс, любят иногда задавать необычные вопросы. В прошлый раз он спросил у скейтера, какой был бы его любимый цвет, если бы он был слепым.

– С чего ты взял, что два ночи это про меня? Я мог бы ответить и пять утра, – маленькая усмешка пробежала на лице у Чанбина.

Он посмотрел на Феликса, который уставился на горизонт. Казалось, он смотрел ни на что и в то же время на все сразу. <i>«Потрясающий»</i>, подумал Чанбин. Ему лишь оставалось надеяться, что Феликс знает, насколько он красив.  
  
– Не, персиковый чай со льдом, летние пикники, розы на стене или плескания в озере – это не про тебя, – Феликс положил свою голову на плечо скейтеру и продолжил. – Мне тоже кажется, что про тебя скорее пять часов утра. Черные круги под глазами, неоновые вывески, фланелевая рубашка, завязанная на поясе, серебряные цепочки, яркие мечты. Ночные поездки и поздние разговоры по телефону.  
– Очень похоже на меня, – хмыкнул Чанбин. – Кто же ты тогда?  
– Я «два часа ночи». Городские огни с высоты, джинсовая куртка, инди-концерты и прокрастинация. Классические фильмы. Поэзия.

Чанбин засмеялся, чем рассмешил и Феликса.  
  
– Ты веришь в родственные души? – спросил Феликс.

Парень задумался над вопросом. Он знал, что Феликс не примет простой и односложный ответ, он хотел знать причины. Но Чанбин правда не знал ответа.

– Если душа как таковая вообще существует, то почему бы и нет? Мне бы понравилось знать, что где-то там есть человек, предназначенный мне судьбой, с которым мы бы рвались навстречу друг к другу несмотря ни на что. Но, знаешь, трудно в такое верить, когда твои собственные родители не являются живым доказательством этому.

Феликс кивнул. Они уже затрагивали тему семьи. Родители Чанбина постоянно ругались, и дело шло к разводу. Семья Чанбина была на переломном моменте. Предки Феликса просто не удались как родители, хотя они очень любили друг друга.

– Ммм, интересная идея...

И тишина. Чанбин больше всего ценил это в парне: им обоим нравилось просто молча сидеть. <i>«Быть вместе по одиночке»</i>, как однажды сказал Феликс.

– Не могу поверить, что мне приходится это делать, господи, – промычал панк, поднимая голову с плеча скейтера.

Чанбин повернулся к нему с непонимающим взглядом только для того, чтобы Феликс аккуратно взял того за подбородок. На секунду он уставился в шоколадные глаза рыжеволосого парня, а в следующее мгновение он почувствовал мягкие губы, накрывающие его собственные. Его дыхание сбилось, а мозг просто отключился. Он был ошеломлен, но вскоре понял, что же все-таки происходит.

Чанбин закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй и даже делая его немного напористей. Он мог чувствовать кольца в губе Феликса, они были холодными в отличие от пухлых губ парня (которые были мягче, чем что-либо в этом мире). От него исходил слабый запах мяты и лаванды. А треклятая прядка щекотала Чанбину лоб.  
  
Феликс первым разорвал поцелуй. Он покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, а губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке. Чанбин скорее всего выглядел как помидор. Но это не помешало ему притянуть Феликса к себе и снова поцеловать его. На этот раз поцелуй был более смелым и не таким скомканным, как первый. Их губы двигались в едином ритме, просто наслаждаясь друг другом. Чанбин придерживал Феликса рукой за шею, парень в свою очередь не убирал руку с подбородка скейтера. Его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, а в животе порхали тысячи бабочек. Феликс был для Чанбина всем: он дышал парнем, чувствовал его, жил им. Он не ждал всего вот этого, когда поднимался по лестнице наверх тем вечером. И уж никак не ждал от парня взаимных чувств.  
  
Феликс слегка прикусил Чанбина за нижнюю губу и отстранился. Чанбин улыбался до самых ушей. Феликс засмеялся и уткнулся лбом в плечо парня. Чанбин теперь был достаточно смел, чтобы обнять младшего за талию.

– Давно? – едва слышно поинтересовался Чанбин. Ему и не надо было говорить громче, ведь Феликс наконец-то был так близко.  
– Скорее всего со дня нашей встречи. Но до тебя все никак не доходило.

Чанбин вспыхнул. Он взял Феликса за руку и переплел их пальцы. Он был счастлив. Его просто разрывало от радости. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он не мог до конца понять это чувство.

  
Мама предупреждала Чанбина, что некоторые вещи могут вызвать зависимость, особенно наркотики, из-за которых парень потерял близкого человека несколько лет назад. Она предупреждала о плохих ребятах и просила не вливаться в их компании, как когда-то Феликс. Она предупреждала его о темных аллеях поздно ночью, об алкоголе и о шприцах, валяющихся в темных углах парка. Она предупреждала обо всем, что может вызвать привыкание. Но она никогда не предупреждала его о наркотике с большими карими глазами и прекрасной душой.


End file.
